1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display apparatus, and more particularly to a see-through head-mounted display (HMD) utilizing a liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) panel and a color filter attached on the LCOS panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A see-through head-mounted display (HMD) is an optical device in which the see-through HMD is optically opaque with respect to real world and an image of the real world acquired by head-mounted camera is combined with a virtual or graphic image before being displayed. The see-through HMD has a beneficial effect on our living, education, training, and entertainment.
Conventional see-through HMD adopt liquid crystal display (LCD) that is illuminated from behind by fluorescent lamps, such as the display panels of notebook computers. While compactness, light weight and low cost are major considerations for the see-through HMDs, a need for an improved see-through HMD has arisen, such as to meet the mentioned requirements.